


Mabifica Week

by sunkelles



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe- Fairy tale, Aro Ace Dipper Pines, Aromantic Asexual Dipper Pines, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mabifica Week, Married Life, Matchmaking, Minor candip, Nightmares, Older Characters, Older Pacifica Northwest, Older Pines Twins, Reverse Dipper Pines, Reverse Mabel Pines, Reverse Mabifica, Reverse Pacifica Northwest, Reverse Pines, Sleeping Beauty Elements, Turned into a Kid fic, Weirdmageddon, matchmaker Dipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:26:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Mabifica Week!!!!!</p><p>1. AUs in General: Sleeping beauty au<br/>2. Firsts: the first time Pacifica tells Mabel "I love you"<br/>3. Reverse! Mabifica: During a magic show, Mabel Gleeful calls Pacifica Southeast up on stage to be a volunteer.<br/>4. Domestic: fluffy married fluff<br/>5. Hurt Comfort: Weirdmageddon related<br/>6. Matchmaker!Dipper: In which Dipper and Pacifica meet in college, and Dipper decides that Pacifica should definitely be dating his sister.<br/>7. Older!Mabifica: In which Dipper is turned into a five year old, and married Mabifica have to take care of him and find a way to fix things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Once Upon a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time, in a land far, far away there was a young, peasant girl who was a skilled seamstress and a cursed princess that didn't want to be a princess at all. In which there are birthdays, spinning wheels, and kisses. And of course, true love

There are a few people in the world that Mabel loves more than anything. One of them is her brother, and the other is her friend Paz. She met Paz when she was out wandering in the woods about four years ago. She found out that the other girl had all aunts for guardians, the same way that she and Dipper only had uncles. And then she found out that the aunts were fairies, and she decided that Paz was the coolest person that she’d ever met. She made her tons of dresses because that's what Mabel's always done. She makes dresses and sweaters and shirts and pants because she likes to, and it's the way that she shows affection. Then their relationship grew, and eventually they ended up kissing a lot and holding hands in the meadow and having an all around great sort of time.

She has a birthday cake and a beautiful new dressed worked up for Paz. It’s her name day, and Mabel can’t wait for her to come over. Paz comes over much earlier than expected, and she seems torn up. Her eyes are red and a little puffy, as if she’s been crying.

“Paz,” Mabel asks, “Paz, what happened?”

“Do you promise that you’ll believe me?” Paz asks her.

“Of course,” Mabel says. Paz sits down at the kitchen table, and Mabel takes her cake off of the old, wooden counter top and places it in the middle of them at the table.

“Do you want a piece?” Mabel asks.

Paz giggles a bit, a nervous sort of giggle, and says, “I don’t think that now’s the time.”

“Every time is cake time,” Mabel tells her. Paz sends her a scathing look, and Mabel drops it.

“My aunts,” she says, “they told me that I’m a princess. That my name is Pacifica Northwest.”

“Oooo,” Mabel says, “are you saying that I’ve been kissing a princess?”

“Yes,” Paz says, “well, no. I don’t know. I-I don’t want to be a princess.”

“You don’t?” Mabel asks. Mabel can’t imagine why the girl that she’s been friends with, been in love with so long wouldn’t want to be royalty. Royalty get to wear the finest clothing, eat the finest clothes, and they get to rule people instead of being ruled, It sounds much better than being a peasant.

“They told me that I would have to move into the castle,” she says, “and live with the parents that I’ve never met. That I’d have to marry a prince, and leave this place. That I’d never get to come back.”

Mabel’s heart stops, and she asks, her voice soft with fear, “Ever?”

“Never ever,” Paz says.

“Well then you can’t go back!” Mabel shouts, wrapping her arms around the other girl.

“I wasn’t planning on it,” Pacifica says, her voice fond and exasperated at the same time.

“Happy birthday,” Mabel says, “I can’t believe that you’re sixteen now.”

“You and Dipper have been sixteen for months,” Paz says.

“That’s just because we’re old,” Mabel says, “you’d better listen to your elders, Paz.” Paz doesn’t laugh, though.

“They did mention something concerning, though,” Paz tells her.

“What?” Mabel asks.

“Something about a curse,” she says, “one that can only be broken by true love’s kiss.”

“That sounds ridiculous,” Mabel says. She’s seen enough magic in her time to know that it can’t accomplish feats like that. Magic’s something used for household chores, not for vendettas against royalty. Paz doesn’t respond.

“Right, Paz?” Mabel asks. Paz still doesn’t respond. Her eyes have started to glow, iris and pupils both a deep, ethereal shade of green. Her friend stands abruptly up. She starts walking towards the stairs. Mabel grabs her by the arm in concern.

“Paz?” she asks. The other girl just breaks free from her grasp and continues on her path. Mabel follows her, and tries to free her from whatever force has possessed her. Paz cannot be stopped, though, and enters Mabel’s bedroom in a trance. Her glowing eyes turn to the spinning wheel, and she sticks out her hand, pricking it on the spindle. Then, Paz falls to the wooden floor like a rag doll. Mabel falls to her knees beside her, and tries to check to see if she’s alive. She still has a pulse, but she can feel herself panicking.

She doesn’t know what to do. She has no idea what’s just happened. She grabs the other girl’s hand, and tries to talk to her.

“Please, wake up,” she says, desperately trying to figure out what might have happened. She wonders what might have happened, when her friend might have been bespelled. Then she remembers the curse that Paz mentioned, something that could only be cured by “true love’s kiss”. She decides that it’s worth a shot. Anything is worth a shot at this point.

She cups Paz’s cheek, and leans in slowly, brushing her lips against the other girl’s. She breaks it quickly, feeling as though she’s violating her sleeping friend. They’ve done it plenty of times before, but that was when Paz was awake. The other girl can hardly consent when she’s asleep. The girl’s eyes flutter open, and they are blue. They’re no longer glowing green orbs, and Mabel lets out a sigh of relief as she scoops Paz up in a hug.

“Thank god,” she says.

“Wait?” Paz asks groggily, “what happened?”

“Your curse thing,” Mabel says, “that happened.” Paz blushes.

“You saved me,” she says.

“Yeah,” Mabel say, confidence and humor returning to her voice, “I guess I did.”

“My parents intended it to be my betrothed,” Paz says, and the bitterness is thick in her tone.

“Hey,” Mabel says, “you got me instead. I’m way better than a handsome prince.” Paz hugs her back tightly, and then plants another kiss on her lips.

“I choose you, Mabel,” she says. Now it’s Mabel’s turn to blush, and she kisses back. Her knees bang against the wooden floor as they kiss.

“We should move this into the bed,” Mabel says.

“Wiser words have never been spoken,” Paz replies, and then they move it over slightly. Mabel wonders how she ended up this lucky, to have Paz all to herself. The other girl chose her over a family, a future king, and a kingdom. Mabel Pines has never felt quite so loved before in her life.


	2. The L Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time that Pacifica tells Mabel "I love you".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ft. emotionally constipated Paz and sweaters.

The first time that Mabel tells Pacifica the “L word” they’re thirteen years old and they’ve just become friends. She never stops saying it, and says it so often that Pacifica almost forgets about the first twelve years of her life where no one ever said it to her.

She says it when they're friends. She keeps saying it when they become girlfriends, and somehow it never looses it's punch. Pacifica blushes every time, and her heart races and she feels warm and light and  _loved._ Pacifica only wishes that she had the courage to say it back. 

  
Pacifica can’t say it for years. A year of friendship turns to two which turns to three, and then friendship slowly turns to dating. A year of dating turns to two which turns to three, and Pacifica's suddenly twenty years old. She loves her girlfriend more than anything else in the world, but she can't figure out how to say the words. She doesn't even know if she knows how to say the damn word. 

 

Mabel takes her to the park for their anniversary, and gives her a package wrapped up in rainbow paper. She has already opened up the locket that Pacifica gave her, and now it's Pacifica's turn to see what her girlfriend gave her. She opens up the package, and finds a bright purple sweater. On the sweater is a intricately woven pine tree, and above that is a golden compass, with a fucking pink heart around the Northwest portion.

Pacifica doesn't know what to say. She can't even find her voice. It's quite possibly the most ridiculously thoughtful gift that anyone has ever given another human being. It's certainly the greatest gift that Pacifica has ever received, and she has no idea how to express that. She clutches it tightly. And Mabel sends her a concerned look. Pacifica just clutches it tighter. 

"You don't like it," Mabel says, sounding disappointed. 

"No, Mabes," she says, "it- it's" She tries to find words for how much she appreciates this. She's never been any good with her emotions, and never been any good with words. She doesn't understand how Mabel deals with it when she's always so wonderful and open with hers. 

"It's the most amazing thing that I've ever gotten," Pacifica says.

"Really?" Mabel asks, moving closer to her on the grass.

"I-I  _love_ it," Pacifica says. Mabel's eyes widen, and Pacifica realizes that's the first time that she's ever said that she loves  _anything._ She takes a deep breath, and she takes her girlfriend's hands.

Then, she looks deep into her warm, brown eyes and says, "I love you." Mabel blushes, but her face lights up like the sky on the fourth of July. 

"I love you," Pacifica says excitedly, "I love you, I love you, I love you!" She's never been able to say it before, but now that she has she can't stop. It feels so good, and the look on Mabel's face is so happy that she just wants to keep saying it forever.

“The sky is blue,” Pacifica says, “one plus one equals two and I love you.” Mabel giggles at this, and rolls her eyes. 

"I get it, Paz," she says, "you can stop if you want." Instead, Pacifica lets go of her hands and stands up. She cups her hands over her mouth. 

Then she shouts, “Pacifica Northwest loves Mabel Pines!” 

"Oh my god, Paz," Mabel says. She sounds a little exasperated, but in a fond way. Pacifica sits back down, and then grabs the sweater, pulling on over her t-shirt. 

"I love this sweater," she says, "and I love you, Mabes." 

"I know," Mabel says fondly, taking Pacifica's hand in hers, "but it's nice to hear it sometimes." She pecks Pacifica on the cheek, and now it's Paz's turn to blush. She fucking loves Mabel Pines. Pacifica doesn't know why she wasn't able to say it before. 


	3. Glory, Gay, and Gore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a magic show, Mabel Gleeful calls Pacifica Southeast up on stage to be a volunteer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I've looked at reverse pines in the past, I wanted to create my own characterizations that I thought stayed closer to canon than the standard ones. This time, I stayed closer to the general fanon of reverse pines. Gleeful twins, Will Cipher, Paz Southeast, Gideon Pines, the works. 
> 
> Check the end for warnings

_We kill the lights_

_and put on a show_

_It's all a lie_

_But you'd never know_

 

Kill the Lights, The Birthday Massacre 

* * *

 

The crowd roars as Mabel chants a spell, and goes deathly silent as Dipper disappears.

“Hm,” Mabel says, “I wonder where my brother’s gone?” The crowd laughs, and Mabel giggles as she mutters the countercurse. Dipper reappears, and Mabel makes a large, stagey gesture towards him. Dipper dusts the white grime he always acquires when traveling outside of their plane of existence off the front of his costume. He can never get it completely off of his black pants, so he gives up.

“For our next trick,” Dipper says warmly, or what passes for warmth for him, “we’re going to need a volunteer from the audience.” He feigns a warm personality for these shows, but Mabel knows how he truly feels about them. Dipper hates them with a passion, as much as he hates most people and most things. Mabel finds herself on the opposite end of the spectrum, though.

Mabel loves performing. She feeds off of the screams and shouts of the audience, and feels at home under the harsh stage lights. They make her feel like a queen, and there’s nothing she loves more than feeling important. Her cape twirls as she spins around gracefully, and she starts to make her way off the stage to choose her volunteer. Almost every hand in the audience shoots up, and Mabel makes a tsking noise.

“I can only choose one of you,” she says, and she makes it sound like it pains her that she can’t bring every audience member up on stage with them. Mabel Gleeful is a good actor.

She weaves through the crowd, passing by fat old men, teenage boys with faces coated in acne, and little girls wearing imitations of her costume. Mabel eventually finds a girl with a big, happy smile sitting beside an altogether unhappy Gideon Pines. She chooses the girl half to piss off the boy, and half because of her crazy, flamboyant outfit. She’s heard that the Pines boy has a cousin staying with him over the summer, and she supposes that this must be her. When she looks at the girl closer she realizes that she is drop dead gorgeous. Not even the terrible, clashing colors can take that away from her. She takes the girl’s hand, and the girl looks at her in awe.

“Me?” she asks. Mabel pulls her along as they walk towards the stage.

“Yes,” Mabel says, “you.” Mabel leads the girl to the middle of the stage, and situates her in between herself and Dipper.

“And what’s your name?” Mabel asks.

“What?” the girl asks. Her voice doesn’t project at all, and Mabel doubts if anyone beyond the first row can hear her. Mabel doesn’t care much. The audience doesn’t need to hear the girl’s words to be enamored by their tricks.

“We need to know for the waiver we’re filling out,” Dipper says, “for... legal reasons.” This gets a laugh from the audience, and Dipper grits his teeth again.

“Pacifica Southeast,” the girl says.

“That’s a beautiful name,” Mabel says. In reality, she thinks that it sounds pretentious, but she knows how to flatter her customers.

The girl blushes adorably and says, “most people call me Paz.”  _Shit_ , Mabel thinks. A warm, familiar feeling settles in her chest and Mabel groans internally. Now is not a good time for another crush to come on.

"Do you believe in magic, Paz?" Mabel asks flirtatiously.

The other girl blushes that bright, pleasing shade of red and says, "I'm not really sure." 

"You will after tonight," she says with a wink. 

“Please," Dipper says with thinly veiled irritation, “lie down on the ground.” A weird impulse arises in her, and Mabel takes off her cape, and lays it down on the ground for Pacifica to lie her head on.

“Thank you,” the girl says, grinning from ear to ear. She lies down on the ground, and her head settles right in the middle of the cape.

“Now close your eyes,” Dipper says, in a deep, calming voice. He sounds like a hypnotist, which is exactly what they always go for with this trick. 

“And imagine that you are floating,” he continues, “do not open your eyes for any reason.” Mabel can hear the girl take a deep, calming breath, and Mabel smiles. The world famous Telepathy Twins focus for a moment, and then start their spell.

They levitate her. It’s a fairly simple trick, and enough normal, non-magical magicians do it that it doesn’t raise any suspicion. Everyone in the audience assumes that the glow of their eyes and their amulets is only another piece of the staging, a part of the show. The only person that could plausibly see the specs of blue magic floating in the air is Paz. As long as she keeps her eyes shut like she was told, Mabel doubts that she will notice that she is actually levitating. The human mind makes excuses for things that it cannot explain or understand.

Pacifica, however, does not do what she’s told and her blue eyes shoot open. Pacifica looks at her in a terror-struck sort of awe, and a sickening, terrified feeling settles in her belly. Paz knows. Mabel takes a deep breath, and cuts the trick short, lying the girl gently on the ground with her magic. Dipper sends her a look that asks _what the fuck are you doing?_ But Mabel ignores him as she helps Pacifica to her feet.

“If you tell anyone,” Mabel whispers in her ear, “I’ll kill you.” Mabel doesn’t know if the girl is deaf or simply dumb, because she smiles at Mabel after that and tells her that she had “fun”. The girl who just witnessed magic and that Mabel threatened to kill had _fun_. Mabel finds that way more endearing than she should.

The girl returns to her spot in the audience, and Mabel finds herself staring at her for the rest of the performance. She’s nervous and spaced out for the rest of the show, and ends up making mistakes, which she never does. They cover alright, though, and it soon comes to the end of the show.

“Come back again soon,” Mabel tells them, sending the audience a winning smile.  

“And perhaps we will uncover more mysteries in the Tent of Telepathy,” Dipper finishes, leaving the audience with the perfect amount of suspense. They kill the lights, and the twins vacate the stage as the audience cheers.

Mabel nearly flies to the dressing room, and starts pulling out her bobby pins as quickly as she possibly can. She loves the way that her elaborate, show hairstyles look, but she hates the way that they feel. Mabel starts taking the bobby pins out of her hair as Dipper pulls off his cape.

“What has you so distracted?” he asks. He doesn’t care much about how the shows go, so Mabel knows that he’s not angry. But he does sound a little concerned, which is odd. Dipper Gleeful generally doesn’t feel emotions, especially concerning other people. She wonders if he thinks this will interfere with their plans.

“She knows, Dipper,” Mabel says.

“That’s incredibly vague, Mabel,” Dipper tells her. His voice has gone cold again. His voice is almost always cold except for when they’re putting on shows. He only fakes warmth when he has to.

“Pacifica knows about the magic,” Mabel says, as if it were obvious, Dipper looks much less concerned than she expected he would be.

“What will she do?” Dipper asks, “tell people we have magic? Honestly, who are they going to believe? Us, or her?” Mabel knows that the Gleeful name means something in this town, but still. She doesn’t want Pacifica to look at her like she’s a monster. She wants Pacifica to look at her in awe. She wants her to look at her the way one would a queen, or a goddess.

“I need to speak to her,” Mabel says.

“Speak to her?” he asks, “or  _speak to her_?” Mabel blushes, and Dipper groans. He knows about the butterflies in her stomach. 

“Sister,” he says, “please tell me that you don’t have another one of your _crushes_.” He says the word dismissively, and Mabel almost feels guilty. But only for a moment. Just because Dipper doesn’t have emotions doesn’t mean that she’s not allowed to.

“She’s intriguing,” Mabel says, trying to sound sensible. But her mind keeps screaming she’s so cute and fun and I really want to kiss her. She really hopes that her stupid, excitable thoughts haven’t shown on her face.

“And she knows about the magic,” Mabel says, “we can’t have her going off and telling everyone.”

“Mabel we discussed why that doesn’t matter,” he says, “we have more important things to worry about than your _crushes_.” This time he says it disdainfully, and she glares. Yes, they have a half-caged demon set to free himself in less than a month. Yes, they need the second journal that Gideon Pines has to even begin recreating the proper, permanent binding spell that will chain Will Cipher forever. Yes, if they don’t do this he will kill them, and yes if they do do this they will have world domination in the palm of their hands.

And _yes,_  that’s probably more relevant than the fact that she wants to make out with Paz. Dipper’s right, of course, but she won’t give him the satisfaction. He  _always_  thinks that he’s right.

“She’s Gideon’s cousin,” Mabel says, trying to sound serious and smart.

“Gideon?” he asks.

“Yes,” she says, “Gideon Pines, the one with the other journal." He’s not giving her his distinct _you are an idiot_ look, so Mabel thinks she must have stumbled onto something he wants to hear.

"She lives at the Shack,” Mabel elaborates, “I could use her to get his journal.”

“That,” he says, mulling it over for a moment, “actually sounds like a good idea.”

“Don’t sound so surprised,” Mabel mutters.

“It doesn’t happen that often,” Dipper deadpans. She rolls her eyes. Dipper can make fun of her all that he wants, but she knows that he only half means it. She does know that he’s always been the only person that he’s ever had, and he’s been hers. They will always have each other. And of course, soon enough they’ll have the whole world to share.

“Don’t worry, dear brother,” she says, a sinister smile spreading across her face, “this is all going according to plan.” She won’t let him down.

“It had better,” he says solemnly, “or you can kiss Pacifica, the world, and _our lives_  goodbye.” Dipper's warning rings in her ears, but she doesn’t let it worry her too much. She is Mabel Gleeful, and she can do anything. She’ll be able to put their plans back on schedule, and then they’ll be able to take over. Then they’ll be able to create a world that they hate slightly less.

* * *

 

Mabel has always been crafty. She’s designed the set pieces for their shows, their costumes, and all of their props. As they got older, she moved on to creating magical paraphernalia, eventually learning the art of the voodoo doll to fuck with people that she doesn’t like. Mabel doesn’t like much of anyone, but a few people get on her nerves so much she just wants to stick a pin in them every once in awhile. She doesn’t exactly want to do this to Pacifica “call me Paz” Southeast, but she does need a voodoo doll based of of her.

She takes out some cloth, some fluffy stuffing, some yarn, and the rest of her sewing equipment. Then she sets to work making her doll. It ends looking perfect, and Mabel knows that if the girl ever saw how she even got the small part in her bangs she might be freaked out by her attention to detail. Mabel doesn’t find herself caring that much, though. Her exquisite craftsmanship is lost on many people.

Mabel decides on a time to find the girl, and finds a place to wait in the woods near the Mystery Shack.  Pacifica Southeast is skipping and humming a song by a boy band who was popular in the nineties when she comes into Mabel's corner of the woods. She isn’t hard to find.

“Hello,” Mabel says as she leans against a tree. The girl turns around in shock, and then she smiles.

“Mabel?” she asks, sounding particularly pleased about the prospect. Mabel doesn’t bother to respond, and instead takes out her doll and shoves it against the nearest tree. Pacifica is slammed against the tree a few feet behind her.

“Ow,” she say. The other girl tries to move, and finds that she can’t.

“What did you do to me?” she asks. It sounds more curious that urgent, and Mabel’s honestly a bit confused. Mabel moves the doll a little, and Pacifica along with it. It doesn’t take the girl long to figure out what’s happened.

“You made a voodoo doll of me?” she asks. Still, she sounds more curious than terrified and Mabel is confused.

“I have to make sure that you won’t talk about what you’ve seen,” she says with an icy edge to her words.

“Why would I?” Pacifica asks, “you were just doing magic for a show. You weren’t hurting anybody.” Pacifica sounds so sure of her words, and Mabel almost giggles. The girl is so naive. If she only knew what Mabel and Dipper were doing behind the scenes.

“Why aren’t you afraid?” Mabel asks, honestly, “I have you at my mercy.” Not even the adorable, sunny girl can be naive enough to not realize that. 

“Because you’re not scary,” Pacifica says.

“I am terrifying,” Mabel says, grasping her amulet in her hand. She magically causes the amulet to glow, and she knows that her eyes glow a neon shade of blue as well.

“No you’re not,” Pacifica says with a little giggle, “you’d never hurt me.”

“How do you know that?” Mabel demands, clutching the doll in her hands.

“Cause _you_ like me,” she says with a shit-eating grin. Mabel glares, but Pacifica just giggles. As little as she wants to admit it, Paz is right. Paz is absolutely right and Mabel doesn’t understand. There’s something about this tacky, happy girl that she doesn’t want to see destroyed. She wants to kiss her, not kill her. She briefly considers taking the voodoo doll out and forcing Pacifica to kiss her. It certainly doesn’t go against Mabel’s nonexistent moral compass, but she thinks it over for a moment. She decides that a kiss given freely might feel better than one that’s stolen. She still wants Paz to look at her like she's she's a something worthy of awe, not terror. 

“Would you kiss me?” she asks instead.

“Yes,” Pacifica says with a little grin, “or you know, I would. If I could move.” Mabel blushes bright red, and mutters a half-assed apology. She places the voodoo doll in her pocket, and the spell on Pacifica is broken. Pacifica Southeast giggles, and a stupid warm, giddy feeling shoots through Mabel. Then Paz lunges forward, and plants a kiss on Mabel’s lips. It’s soft and warm and comforting, but somehow passionate and electric as well. Mabel kisses back. Pacifica giggles into the kiss, and stands up on her tiptoes to get closer.

Mabel makes a decision. She won’t just use Paz for the journal, no matter what she tells Dipper. She’s definitely going to keep Pacifica around after she and Dipper take over the world. She's much too cute to go to waste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings
> 
> 1\. The Gleeful twins are totally amoral  
> 2\. There is a plot to take over the world  
> 3\. There is no dubcon or noncon in this story, but Mabel makes it pretty clear that she wouldn't be opposed to that  
> 4\. Pacifica Southeast is a cinnamon roll and has no idea what she's gotten herself into  
> 5\. She went and attracted the devil


	4. Cuddling and Popcorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure domestic fluff. Super short too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just- I really love them being married. So here, have some wonderful wives. Also, I have this headcanon that Pacifica doesn't trust anyone else with their money and keeps all of their books herself. 
> 
> And is probably a really savvy businesswoman. There's your headcanon for the day.

Pacifica groans yet again as she realizes that the credit and debit columns in their personal accounting program aren't adding up. She's going to have to go through it  _again_ to try to find what's probably a stupid, insignificant error. She groans again for good measure. Mabel bounds through the door, clutching the sparkly, rainbow bowl in her hands. She sets it down on the coffee table beside Pacifica's laptop, and Pacifica can smell the fluffy, buttery goodness from two feet away. 

“Pacifica,” Mabel sing-songs, “I have a bowl full of popcorn and a bad movie ready, and no one to cuddle with.”

“Mabel,” Pacifica says, “I have to get this done by Monday.” She's going to give in. Pacifica already  _knows_ that she's going to give in, but she at least has to try to put up a fight. Then at least, she can tell herself that she tried. 

“You can take a break for two hours on a _Saturday_ night to cuddle with your wife,” Mabel tells her.

"Mabes," Pacifica says, "I really shouldn't." 

" _Paz,"_ Mabel replies, "you really should." Pacifica continues to sit in front of her laptop at the coffee table, as a final act of defiance. She really  _should_ work on this. She needs to get it done. Mabel gathers a few blankets, and drapes them around her lower half, like a warm, fleece mermaid. Mabel's playing dirty. She knows that Pacifica can't resist when both popcorn _and_ blankets are involved. Then, she pats the spot on the couch beside her expectantly.

“Fine,” Pacifica says as Mabel grins victoriously. She saves her work, and closes her program. Then she turns off her laptop and leaves it on the coffee table. She sits down beside her wife. Mabel drapes a blanket around them, and then clicks the remote. The cheesy looking flick starts, and Mabel starts eating the popcorn. Pacifica digs into the buttery popcorn, and then lies her head against Mabel’s shoulder. She always knew that she was going to give in, but she's glad that she did. 

Cuddling with her wife's a hell of a lot more fun than accounting. 

 


	5. Mea Culpa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel's never hated anyone as much as she hates that triangle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written after weirdmageddon pt. 1 and is purely from my own interpretation. Will probably be obsolete once pt. 2 comes out.

Mabel is running through the forest. The trees are tall and a bright shade of green. The cold, crisp air nips at her skin as the faint scent of pine needles nips at her nostrils. The sky is a bright, bubblegum pink and bright, white stars constellate in the sky. She sees a shooting star falling in the sky, worlds away. Mabel keeps running. A yellow triangle chases her, and Mabel keeps running. Mabel runs as fast as she can for as long as she can, but it is never fast or long enough. 

As always, the triangle catches up to her eventually. This time, he materializes in front of her as her pace has finally started to slow from exhaustion. 

"What do you want, Bill?" she asks, panting. She doesn't know why the demon seems intent on stalking her. He already tricked her into ending the world. Why does he have to rub it in? 

“Don’t you remember, Shooting Star?" he taunts, “You caused the apocalypse."

"Leave me alone, Bill," Mabel says. She tries to bat the demon away, but her hand goes right through him.

"Oh Star, can't I have a little fun?" he asks.

She glares, and says, "Go away." The demon grins at her, and makes a swirling motion with his cane. 

"I don't think that I will," he says, "I like you, Star." 

"I don't like you," she says, knowing that she sounds more petulant than threatening. 

"Oh wow," Bill says in the most mocking tone he can manage, "I'm _insulted_ , because I really like you, star. You're my little harbinger of death.” He boops her nose, and Mabel swats his hand away

“Leave me alone,” she hisses, but he just laughs. His laughter rings through the entire forest, and he creates copies of himself, forming a circle around her.

“The world is dying right outside this bubble,” he tells her, “and it’s all your fault. It's even more yours than Sixer's.” She tries to take a swing at one of his bodies, but the one her fist collides with dissolves in front of her. He laughs again, and Mabel realizes she would give anything to make that stop. His laughter grates on her ears like sandpaper on skin.

“Hey,” he says, “wanna hear a joke?” She doesn’t of course, but she doesn’t bother saying that. Bill will tell her the joke no matter what she does, and the more she reacts the longer he’ll stick around.

“What happens to shooting to stars when they fall?” he asks.

“They burn,” Bill says, his form turning bright red and a fire igniting in his eye. The one-eyed beast disappears then, but he starts a fire in his wake, setting her whole forest aflame.

Mabel runs. Mabel runs through the forest, passing pine tree after pine tree, and each of them looks exactly the same. She hears a familiar voice cry out her name. She stops running, and examines the forest around her. She can’t see anyone else. She can’t see anything but pine trees and bright pink sky. She lies down against one, and waits for whatever dream Bill has concocted to come to her. Dipper peaks out from behind a tree, and his face lights up.

“Mabel!” he says excitedly, coming up to hug her. For a moment, Mabel feels an excited sort of relief. Dipper is here- here to save her. Here to make her less alone. He wraps his arms around her, and something about the hug feels wrong, like her brother isn’t fully there. He isn’t solid, and then Mabel remembers why. Dipper can’t be here. This is her prison bubble, her dream. That means he’s an image that Bill’s concocted.

“Get away from me,” she says, and she pushes dream-Dipper away. Then dream-Dipper smiles a terrible sort of smile. A circle of people forms around her, and Mabel turns around 360 degrees, taking in every face. She sees Dipper, her mother, her father, Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Ford, Soos, Wendy, Pacifica, Candy, Grenda, and even Marius all glaring her down.

“How could you, Mabel?” Candy asks.

“Yeah, what gives?” Grenda interjects.

“This isn’t cool, Mabel,” Wendy says.

“We’re dying, man,” Soos says. Mabel can feel herself hyperventilating. She’s gone through this a million times, but it never gets any easier.

“Even _I_ ’m not that selfish,” Stan tells her.

“Dipper should have been an only child,” Ford tells her. Her parents nod along with him, and Mabel nearly screams, just to block out the noise.

“It’s your fault,” her mother says, and then her father joins in. Soon enough, the entire circle has started chanting.

“Your fault, your fault, your fault” the voices chant in unison. Their chorus echoes through her mind, and Mabel can feel the tears pricking at her eyes. It _is_ her fault. Of course it is, it’s _always_ been. The apocalypse is happening right outside of her bubble, but she can’t do anything to stop it. It’s not like she could stop it, though. She’s the one who started it.

Suddenly, she’s facing only Pacifica and Dipper. The rest of the people have faded away. Bill has tired of them, apparently. It always ends up only being these two anyways. Pacifica ages before her eyes, from her twelve year old body to her twenty year old one.

“I never loved you,” Pacifica says, with the same stuck up valley girl voice she used to use when they were twelve, “how could I? You’re a silly, stupid little girl that traded the world for a little bit of summer. How could _anyone_ love that?” Mabel feels her throat constricting, and suddenly the world is spinning. Pacifica has disappeared, as have the trees. She’s floating alone in the bright pink sky. But not for long, suddenly her brother is floating right in front of her, looking the same way that he did for that entire summer.

“Dipper,” Mabel says, “Dip, I’m I’m so sorry. This is all my fault-”

He’s twelve this time, and he smiles as he says, “Yes. It is.” He ages in a moment, and suddenly he’s twenty years old, with the wispy beginnings of a beard on his chin. His voice has aged as well, and with added resonance and deepness comes added hatred.

“You _ruin_ everything,” he says, venom dripping off of every word. There’s a look of pure hatred on his face, and she can see his eyes, as brown and puppy dog like as her own. She knows that it is _Dipper_ saying these things, not Bipper. It feels like being shot in the gut, and her throat constricts.

“Dip-” But Dipper dissolves as well, and Mabel is left alone in the bright, pink cosmos of her bubble. She can feel the tears welling up in her eyes, and her throat constricts in guilt.

_My fault_ , she thinks, _this is all my fault_. A moment later, an enormous, yellow triangle appears a millimeter away from her face.

“Miss me?” he asks, an otherworldly sort of resonance to his voice. Mabel screams loudly, and wakes up in a bed. She’s still screaming as she clutches the covers, and reminds herself that she is bed at her house, not in the bubble. The apocalypse is over. Pacifica stirs beside her, and shuffles to turn the lights on. The bedside light illuminates their bedroom, and Mabel can see things clearly. She can see their dressers, the pictures that line the walls, their mirrors, and the paintings that she made.

Mabel’s in her and Pacifica’s house, and she lets out a sigh of relief. The world hasn’t ended, and Pacifica is wrapping her arms around her.

“Mabes,” she says, “Mabes, are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Mabel says, though she doesn’t really mean it, “I’m fine, Paz.”

“You didn’t sound fine a second ago,” Pacifica accuses.

“It was just another weirdmageddon dream,” Mabel says, dismissively. She refuses to look at her girlfriend. She’s afraid that she’ll give away her fear and guilt if she does. Apparently, refusing to look at her gives away her emotions as well as looking at her would have.

“You know it’s not your fault,” Pacifica says. Mabel doesn’t respond.

“Right?” Pacifica prompts. Mabel doesn’t respond.

“Mabel,” her girlfriend says in exasperation, “no one blames you.”

“But they should,” Mabel tells her, breaking away from her hug and sitting up in bed.

“They should blame me!” Mabel says, “it’s my fault!?”

“No it isn’t!” Pacifica says.

“Then who’s is it?” Mabel asks.

“Bill Cipher’s,” Pacifica says, as though it should be obvious.

“Bill tricked me,” Mabel says. She gave the rift to him, with the intention of keeping them all in summer. She didn’t even have good intentions, and she caused the apocalypse. The world survived, but only because her family saved it. They wouldn’t have even had to save it if Mabel hadn’t broken it in the first place.

“Everyone in your family was tricked by Bill,” Pacifica says.

“Not Grunkle Stan,” Mabel says. Pacifica doesn't bother responding to that. 

“Mabel,” Pacifica says, “my father tried to sell us out to Bill, intentionally.”

“Because your father is a terrible person,” Mabel says. She can still feel the guilt and fear permeating her skin from the dream, but speaking to Pacifica reminds her that it isn’t real. It reminds her that for some strange reason, people still love her. Pacifica tries to argue for a moment, but then she starts laughing instead.

“That’s true,” she says.

“Paz,” Mabel says, “I just, I feel like a fuck-up. I feel like a fuck up all the time."

She's quiet for a long moment, before she half whispers, "Maybe the unicorns were right about me.”

“You are not a bad person,” Pacifica tells her, and she pecks her on the lips.

“I think that I am,” Mabel says. Pacifica actually rolls her eyes at that.

“One mistake doesn’t make you the devil,” she says.

“I kind of helped him take over the world,” Mabel says. Pacifica takes a deep breath, and tries to decide how to go about this.

She settles on saying, “People make mistakes when they’re twelve.”

“Like causing the apocalypse?” Mabel asks.

“Yes,” Pacifica says, “or bullying the love of their life.” Mabel’s face softens.

“Paz,” Mabel says, “you know that I’m over that. I’ve been over that since the Golf incident.”

“I know,” Pacifica says, “but I’m not over it.” She pauses for a moment, and Mabel gives her time to think. Her girlfriend almost never talks about her feelings this frankly. It must be because it’s three o’clock in the morning.

“You know,” Pacifica says, “sometimes I don’t understand how you forgave me.”

“Paz-”

“I was awful to you,” she says.

“You were,” Mabel admits.

“But you still forgave me,” Pacifica says, hints of confusion in her tone, “even fell in love with me.”

“Because you’re worth loving, Paz,” Mabel tells her. She’s never felt quite so sure of anything before.

Pacifica sends her a look, vulnerable and honest, and says, “And so are you.” A feeling shoots through her, and Mabel realizes something. Pacifica’s probably the best thing that even happened to her.

“I love you,” Mabel says, “have I ever told you that?”

Pacifica giggles at that, and she says, “A couple of times.” Mabel settles back into the covers, and Pacifica tries to wrap her up in a hug. She tries to be the big spoon, but as always, it’s too awkward for the shorter girl. Mabel wraps her nearly six feet of lanky body around Paz’s much shorter and curvier form. She holds her girlfriend tight, and reminds herself that Pacifica will always be there. Her dreams are only dreams.

Bill Cipher is stuck in the Nightmare Realm, hopefully to never return. But even if he does, Mabel thinks that they might be able to handle him. All the people Bill taunts her with in her dreams are people that love her. They’re confident, competent people that could help her stop the apocalypse.

But hopefully, if it were to happen again, it would be someone else’s turn to cause it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons: Mabel grows to be a tall, lanky woman and Pacifica's a hella curvy and busty woman that's only an inch or two taller than five feet.


	6. The Art of Matchmaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matchmakers are silent guardians, watchful protectors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have two dipper headcanons that I alternate between. Aro ace Dipper, and Dipper who’s in a relationship with Candy. Here’s some aro ace Dip because I feel like I’ve been neglecting that headcanon in favor of the candip recently.  
>  
> 
> I'M SORRY THIS ONE'S KINDA SHITTY

Pacifica is definitely the best friend that Dipper’s made since going to college, quite possibly the best friend that he’s ever made. He’d never say that aloud, though. Theirs is a relationship based on mutual snark and not being straight, and Dipper certainly doesn’t want to ruin that by adding feelings into the mix. Or at least, not too many feelings. Drunken babbling doesn’t count because they both do that together, and they only half remember it in the morning.

He realizes during one of these ridiculous drunken babble sessions that Pacifica and Mabel would make a good couple. He can’t get rid of the idea for the rest of the semester, and decides that he ought to at least try. And if his motivations for thinking that are partially skewed by the fact that he thinks it would be cool to have Pacifica as a sister, then that’s probably not the worst thing that ever happened. And well, if things go according to plan, then Mabel can add feelings into the mix.

The story of how they became friends is kind of a funny one. They had a class together in the morning, and despite the fact that all they did was argue, Dipper found himself really enjoying that. He had asked Pacifica out to coffee. She had hastily explained that as a lesbian she wasn’t interested in any of his dates. Then Dipper had hastily explained that as an aromantic asexual man, he wasn’t anymore interested in her dates than she was interested in his.

They’d gotten along swimmingly after that.

 

Thanksgiving is coming up in a few weeks, and Dipper knows that Pacifica won’t be going back to her parents’ house. They’d completely disinherited her when she came out, and she is attended college purely on scholarship. Dipper wants to invite her mainly because she’s his friend and he doesn’t want her to be lonely over a holiday break. If he wants to try to set her up with his sister, well, that’s just a perk.

“You want to come stay with my family for Thanksgiving?” he asks, nonchalantly. He doesn’t want to seem overly enthusiastic,

“Do you really think that I don’t have anything better to do?” she asks. It isn’t harsh though, and Dipper just shrugs.

“Alright,” she says, “fine. Whatever.” Dipper rolls his eyes at Pacifica’s words, but knows that she’s just being flippant to cover up the fact that she’s excited to come. He doesn’t waste any time in finding out whether or not his plan would even be plausible.

“You’re still single, right?” he texts his sister.

“Um, yes?” she sends back, “Why??????????”

“No reason,” he says. Then Mabel sends him a flood of confused looking emojis, but Dipper doesn’t respond. He has the information that he needs.

“Dipdop,” Mabel says, “what? Why?” He doesn’t respond.

“DIPPER????????” she sends, with a million emojis, but he still doesn’t respond. He has the info that he needs, and he doesn’t want to reveal his hand. If he learned anything from Grunkle Stan, it was that.

 

The beginning of the break comes quickly enough, and Dipper drives the couple of hours to from Piedmont. Pacifica plugs in her aux chord without asking whether or not it’s okay (because Pacifica never asks for permission to do anything) and starts blaring folk rock.

“Oh come on,” he says, “really?”

“What even is that?” he asks.

“Cool music,” she tells him.

“Really?” he asks.

“It’s not like I was going to let you chose the station,” she says, “we would have been listening to BABBA the entire time.” He really regrets the information that he gives out while he’s drunk at parties.  

“BABBA is quality music,” he claims, “unlike whatever this is.” He actually knows the band, because Mabel’s got a weird thing for folk rock as well. He really thinks that this plan is going to work.

 

They get to the Pines’s family residence at six thirty, and dinner’s almost ready. He knows that his dad isn’t going to get back from a business trip until tomorrow morning, but he’s still disappointed that both of his parents aren’t there when he gets there.

He rings the doorbell, and his mom engulfs him in a hug as soon as she opens the door. She breaks it after a moment, and spots Pacifica.

“Oh,” she says, “this must be Pacifica.”  
“It’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Pines,” she says.

“Are you Dipper’s girlfriend?” his mom asks, waggling her eyebrows. Pacifica snorts and Dipper tries not to be offended by that implication.

“Mom,” he asks, seriously, “do you remember what aromantic means?”

“I know, Dipper,” she says, rolling her eyes, “I’m just teasing you.”

“Do I hear a Dipdop?” Mabel asks loudly, as she bounds down the stairs.

“I dooooo,” she says as she hugs him too. Sometimes he forgets how physically affectionate his family is when he’s away for a while. After she breaks the hug, she notices that there’s someone else on the porch.

“Oh yeah,” she says, “you must be Dipper’s friend.”

“Pacifica,” the other girl says, much less confidently than she normally would. She looks flustered, as she takes in Mabel’s entire self. Her loud, flamboyant, rainbow sweater wearing self. Dipper really thinks that this can work.

“I’m Mabel,” she says with a gigantic, toothy smile.

“I kind of guessed,” Pacifica says, “Dipper talks about you all the time.” Mabel smiles devilishly, and he realizes that she’s just acquired some damn good ammo. For a second, he reconsiders whether he wants to try to put the two of them together and double their insulting power. But then he decides that yes, he really does because they’d work really, really well. He almost thinks that it’s going to end up happening with or without his help.

“Nice to meet you,” Mabel says. And then they all go into the dining room to eat food.

When they're all finally done eating and talking, his mother sighs loudly. 

"I guess those dishes aren't going to do themselves," she says. She gathers up her own dishes, and Dipper grabs his own as well. 

"I'll help!" he says, and his mother sends him a confused look. Both he and Mabel normally end up helping, but  _no one_ has ever been that enthusiastic about doing the dishes. She knows that something's up. 

“I’ll help too,” Mabel offers.

“NO!” Dipper shouts. Mabel sends him an incredibly confused look.

“More than two people doing dishes makes it so complicated,” he claims.

“Alright,” Mabel says, “I guess I’ll just go work on some homework.”

“No,” he says again, almost as forcefully,“You two just stay there.” Mabel sends him a confused look, and Pacifica sends him a glare, but neither of them move.

“Alright, Mr Bossypants,” Mabel says. She still has almost the same vocabulary of insults that she had when they were twelve.

His mother sends him an odd look as he steps into the kitchen.

“So what exactly was that about?” she asks

“You know,” Dipper says, not even attempting subtlety at this point, “We should take a drive,”

“Are you setting your sister up?” his mom asks.

“Yup,” Dipper says, popping the p.

“I’m so proud of you,” she says.

“Mom,” he complains.

“My son’s growing up,” she says, “setting his sister up with cute girls.”

“Mother please stop,” he says. She pinches his cheeks, and then links their arms.

“Let’s make it a long one.,” she says with a wink.

* * *

 Mabel has never felt quite so awkward in her life. She’s alone in her dining room with a very attractive girl, but she doesn’t know how to talk to her. Instead, she takes out her phone and tries to pretend to be doing something important. Then, she hears the garage door pop up, and go down a moment later.

“Wait,” she says, a small flame of anger burning inside of her, “I think, I think that they left us!” Pacifica sends her a confused look.   
“Why would they do that?” she asks. Mabel doesn’t know for sure, but she has a pretty good idea. She runs around the house, looking to see if she misheard, if they might be here. She even checks the garage, and discovers that her mother’s Ford Focus isn’t there. Mabel lets out a frustrated groan as she realizes that her suspicions were correct.

They left them. Mabel comes back into the dining room, and peeks her head in.

“What happened?” Pacifica asks her.

“Um,” Mabel says, “everyone else left.”

“What?” Pacifica asks.

“They left us,” Mabel says. She sits back down at the table, a few spaces away from Pacifica. She looks at her water instead of at the other girl.

Then she asks, with a blush on her cheeks, “Do you like girls?”

“Yes,” Pacifica says, “that seems like a kind of personal question there, Mabel.”

“My brother’s setting us up,” Mabel says.

“Oh,” Pacifica says, “Oh-”

“Yeah,” Mabel says awkwardly. She has to say, she’s actually pretty excited. Pacifica’s drop dead gorgeous, and she seems really nice and funny and interesting. She doesn’t know whether or not Pacifica thinks the same positive things about her.

“How do you feel about this?” Pacifica asks, a few moments later.

“Well,” Mabel says, “you’re really cute.” She isn’t going to deny this, even if she has to say it with a bright red face.

“And I would really, really like to go on a date with you,” she says, “I’m angry that he tricked us, though.”

“Same,” Pacifica says.

“Same to which part?” Mabel asks. She needs to know if Pacifica thinks that she’s cute, too. It’s of the upmost importance.

“Both parts,” Pacifica says, “I think that you seem great, and I would really, really like to go out with you sometimes. But not on a surprise date. I’m really pissed about this.”

“Wait,” Mabel says, “I’ve got a great idea.”

“What?” Pacifica asks.

“We pretend that we had an awful time!” Mabel says, “and HATE EACH OTHER!”

“Mabel,” Pacifica says, “I don’t think that they’re going to buy that.”

“We could try,” Mabel says, a little bit petulantly.

“How about we like, hide?” Pacifica says, “And then pop out and scare them?”

“That… sounds like more fun, to be honest,” Mabel says, and then her face lights up.

“Actually, that sounds like a ton of fun,” she says, “and I know the best hiding spot in the house.” Mabel leads Pacifica to the large closet underneath the stairs, and then they both curl up inside with the brooms and the cleaning supplies. She finds that it’s much harder to fit two adults inside of it than it was it fit both her and Dipper when they were twelve.

“We’re really getting up close and personal,” Mabel says, waggling her eyebrows.

“You haven’t even bought me dinner yet,” Pacifica says.

“I could, you know,” Mabel says, and she hopes that her blush is obscured by the low-light of the closet, “I would like to.”

“I think that I’ll take you up on that,” Pacifica says, “tomorrow.” Mabel hears the garage door open, and then she hears the garage door close. The door slams open, and then she hears her family members come in. She hears their low, confused murmur as they walk through the empty house. Then, she hears footsteps in the living room. She opens the door, and then they both pop out.

Mabel yells “boo!” Pacifica does not. Her mother screams. Dipper does not.

“What were you doing in the closet?” she demands, and then Mabel realizes that, as adults, hiding in a closet together seems a lot less innocent.

“You both just came out of the closet,” Dipper says, like it’s the funniest thing in the world.

“We were trying to scare you,” Mabel says.

“Well it worked,” her mother says, and she doesn’t sound particularly happy about it.

“I think that my eardrums are bleeding,” Dipper says with a smirk. 

“I leave for one minute and you’ve gone back into the closet!” her mom says,, and then she looks a little more happy about it.

“How many closet jokes can you guys make?” Pacifica asks.

“We haven’t even made any about Narnia or Elton John yet,” Mabel says, “so I think there’s a whole lot more we can make.” Somehow this all dies down, and then they all watch a movie. Pacifica leans over and asks, “So what day are you taking me to dinner?”

“Tomorrow,” Mabel says, “Saturday’s are the perfect date days, right? And McDonalds has got this great deal going on this week.” Pacifica sends her a terrible glare, but then it softens when she realizes that Mabel’s joking. They laugh, and then Mabel thinks to herself, _I think that this could work._

As angry as she is at her brother for just shoving a girl at her, she really should thank him. She should, but she won’t. Neither of them will. But a matchmaker is a silent guardian, a watchful protector. A matchmaker doesn't ask for thanks. Especially if they’re one like Mabel was back in Gravity Falls, a really, really bad one. She thinks she'll just have to wait and see if Dipper's a good one or a bad one.

She sends Pacifica winning grin, and she really hopes that he's a good one. 


	7. Little Dipper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dipper fucks up a spell and turns himself into a five year old. Married! Mabifica trying to figure out how to deal with a kid and how to fix it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes
> 
> 1\. Candip  
> 2\. Married mabifica  
> 3\. Mainly focuses on Mabel  
> 4\. Sadly not as mabifica as I wanted  
> 5\. Dipper's given name is Morgan. Yup.   
> 6\. Pacifica took Mabel's name because she fucking hates her parents and wanted to disassociate herself from her

Mabel’s pretty sure that Dipper set up his mystery hunting/tv show headquarters in Portland because she and Pacifica already lived there, but that's really none of her business. She'll still run to help every time that Dipper sends her a frantic text. 

 

She gets a text that particular evening, the only evening that she and Paz had free and were going to just chill at home. She's not really pleased, because she and her wife were just going to watch movies. She knows that she'll end up going anyways, though. 

“Please come right now,” it reads.

“Need magical help!” the next text says. Mabel sighs, and Pacifica sits down on the couch beside her.

“So what are we watching first?” Pacifcia asks.

“Driving to Dipper’s,” Mabel says.

“I don’t remember that movie,” Pacifica says. Mabel rolls her eyes.

“Dipper needs our help with something,” she says.

“Can’t it wait?” Pacifica asks, “Dip’s a big boy. He won’t die.”

“I’m not so sure about that,” Mabel says, “it said something about magic.”

“Ugh,” Pacifica groans, “he’s messing with that again?”

“I’d assume so,” Mabel says.

“I guess we’ve got to talk him out of it,” she says.

“Or at least make sure that he doesn’t die,” Mabel says. Pacifica rolls her eyes. Mabel and Pacifica have very… different views on Dipper practicing magic. Mabel thinks that he should just try to do it safely, while Pacifica doesn’t think that he should do it at all. They drive across town, and just let themselves into the apartment. Dipper’s sitting on the couch, and Mabel gasps. Pacifica looks disgusting, and Dipper’s hair looks a little bit like it’s been run over by a lawnmower.

“What happened to your hair?” Mabel asks,

He groans, and then just says, “Please don’t ask.”

“Alright, bro bro,” Mabel says. It really doesn’t look all that bad, except for the entirely bald patch on the very back of his head. That looks terrible.

“I need to find a spell to fix it,” he says.

“Why?” Mabel asks.

“Because it made Candy go to New York!” he says in irritation.

“Your girlfriend didn’t go to New York because of your awful hair,” Pacifica says, “she went for a business deal.”

“My hair didn’t help,” he says.

“I can’t believe this,” Pacifica mutters, “you don’t need magic to fix your hair!”

“It isn’t going to fix itself,” he says, and Pacifica glares at him.

“I’m not having any part of this,” Pacifica tells him. She leaves them alone in the living room.

“I’m going to pop some popcorn,” she says, “please don’t kill yourselves.”

“Mabel?” he asks, “would you help?” He sends her the puppy dog eyes, and they honestly don’t work all that well on her, but she’ll agree anyways. A brother in need is a brother in deed. She’s allowed to tease him first, though.

“Oh,” she says, feigning ignorance, “you didn’t want it to look like this?”

“Mabel,” he says angrily, and she just laughs as she dives into the spellbook. She flips through the pages, reading each spell to the best of her ability.

Pacifica comes back in with the popcorn and asks, “Have you two given up yet?”

“Nope,” Mabel says, popping the p. She’s just found a spell that she thinks might work.

“It says that this one’s to return to the body to a previous state,” she tells Dipper.

“What?” he asks.

“I think it will fix your haircut,” Mabel clarifies.

“Oh thank God,” he says. He grabs the book out of her hand, and looks over the spell.

“I don’t think this sounds like a good idea,” Pacifica says, plopping a piece of popcorn into her mouth, “at all.” It’s an understatement for Pacifica’s dislike of using magic, but apparently Dipper doesn’t remember the spiel.

“Why?” Dipper asks, glancing briefly up from the grimoire.

“You fuck up spells a lot,” she says.

“I do not,” Dipper says, indignantly.

“Yes you do,” Pacifica says, “remember the time that you tried to dye my hair and turned me into a gorgon?”

“That was one time, Paz,” he says.

“This sounds like a big spell,” she says, “and you could really mess it up.”

“Paz,” Mabel says honestly, “I don’t think it can make his hair any worse than it already is.”

“Mabel!” he shouts.

“Hey,” she says, “you’re the one that said it made Candy go to New York.”

“Okay,” Pacifica says, “you’re both hopeless. If this backfires, it isn’t my fault.”

As things normally go, Pacifica ends up being right. Dipper says the spell, and he glows for a moment. When the glow subsides, his hair looks fine. The rest of him does not. A tiny boy that Mabel assumes is her brother sits in the middle of the floor. He rubs at his eyes, as if waking up from a nap. As he opens them, he looks confused.

“Dipper?” she asks.

“How do you know my name?” he asks. Mabel doesn’t answer that. She- she’s still trying to process the fact that her brother has somehow deaged about twenty years. And that he doesn’t seem to know who she is.

“Where am I?” he asks.

“Um,” Mabel says, trying to figure out how to go about this, “you’re in your living room, Dipper.”

“No, I’m not,” he says, looking around in disgust. Mabel honestly has no idea how to approach this situation. She’s sort of panicking.

“Who are you?” he asks, and she doesn’t have a very good response to that. She doesn’t say anything. He looks around the room, trying to orient himself and then he glares at her.

“Where is Mabel!” he demands.

“Mabel’s right here!” she says quickly. He sends her a confused look.

“It’s me,” she says, “I’m Mabel.”

“But you look so old,” he says. Mabel groans.

“We’re not old,” Mabel says, “we’re twenty five.”

“I’m five,” he says, “so you’re old.”

“You’re just young,” she says. She crouches down to face him.

“And tiny,” she says. She can’t believe that they were ever really that small. He stands up, and when he’s standing he’s only a little taller than Mabel is sitting down. He sends her an angry and skeptical look.

“You’re not Mabel,” he says.

“Dipper,” she says, “I promise you, I’m Mabel. I’m super Mabel-y.”

“Prove it,” he challenges. Mabel wants to scream.

She doesn’t though, and instead says, “Your real name’s Morgan.” He looks angry that she brought up that name.

“That doesn’t prove anything,” he says. Mabel groans, and tries to think about things that might prove her identity to a skeptical little Dipper.

“How old are you?” she asks.

“Five,” he tells her. Mabel wracks her brain, and tries to come up with something that happened when or before she was five.

“Remember when I got paint all over your teddy bear?” she asks, “and you got so mad?” She’s like eighty five percent sure that happened when they were five. He glares.

“Mr. Teddy will never be the same,” he tells her, and he still sounds really angry about it. She wonders if her twenty five year old brother’s still that angry about his teddy bear.

“Do you believe me now?” she asks.

“Yes,” he says, begrudgingly. Then he looks at her a little bit closer.

“Where are mom and dad?” he asks.

“They’re still in Piedmont,” Mabel says. Dipper sends her a confused look.

“Where are we then?” he asks. He sounds concerned, frightened even. Dipper used to get really bad separation anxiety when they were away from their parents, and Mabel realizes that this is really, really bad.

“We’re in Oregon,” she admits. His eyes open widely.

“Oregon?!” he shouts.

“Um,” she says, “yes.”

“That’s, that’s hours away!” he shouts.

“It’s alright,” she says, trying to place a hand on his shoulder, “it’s going to be okay.” Tears well up in his eyes, and then he starts to scream. Mabel starts to panic again.

“PAZ!” Mabel shouts. Her wife doesn’t come running, so Mabel keeps shouting.

“Paz! PAZ PAZ PLEASE PAZ I NEED HELP!” she shouts, “PACIFICA PINES PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE- “

“Mabel?” Pacifica calls.

“PLEASE COME!” Mabel shouts. Her wife opens up the door, and sends Mabel a look.

“What happened?” she asks. Mabel just sort of gestures wildly towards the angry, crying child in front of them.

Pacifica sends her a confused look and asks, “Who’s the kid?”

“Dipper,” Mabel says, “it’s Dipper and I don’t know what to do.”

“I don’t see a difference,” Pacifica jokes, and Mabel feels anger boiling inside of her.

“THIS ISN’T A JOKE!” she shouts, “my brother’s five and he doesn’t remember anything and I don’t know what to do Paz- I just-” She has to push back her tears. She’s never encountered a situation that she has no idea how to handle before. She’s terrified, but then little Dipper starts crying, and Mabel realizes that she’s probably just made it worse. Pacifica bends down to his level, and wraps him up in a hug.

“We’re here for you,” Pacifica tells him. His sniffles quite a little, and then Pacifica says, “Get in here, Mabes.” Then they have a big, group hug with her small brother in the middle, and Mabel feels slightly better about the situation.

A moment later, she hears a small voice say, “You can stop now.” They break off the hug, and Dipper stands up in the middle. He doesn’t look happy, but he’s not crying and screaming. Mabel guesses that that means they made some progress.

“Who are you?” he asks. Mabel almost reintroduces herself, but then Pacifica takes over.

“I’m Pacifica,” she says. Mabel feels stupid for not realizing he was talking to her.

“Pacifica what?” he asks, obviously fishing for a last name.

“Pacifica Pines,” she tells him.

His face lights up, and he asks with a stupid little grin on his face, “Are you my wife?” Mabel chortles and she can see that her wife has to physically remind herself that he’s five and she can’t send back the same sort of retort she would with a twenty five year old Dipper.

“No,” she says, “I’m Mabel’s wife.”

He looks disappointed for a moment, but then he says, “That’s kind of cool.” Pacifica has no idea how she’s supposed to respond to that.

“Do I have a wife?” he asks. Pacifica almost just tells him no, but decides that would be a little harsh.

“You have a girlfriend,” she tells him. His face lights up at that.

“What is she like?” he asks, “do you have a picture? Is she pretty and funny and smart and-” Pacifica takes out her phone, and finds a picture of Dipper and Candy from a hiking/monster hunting trip a few months back.

“She is!” Dipper says excitedly.

“Her name’s Candy,” she tells him. They just talk for a while, and little Dipper calms down significantly. Mabel takes out Toy Story from the cabinet (which was always Dipper’s favorite as a kid) and puts it in. He starts to watch it, and then Mabel pulls Pacifica into the kitchen so they can talk to her.

“Okay,” Mabel says, trying to regain her composure, “you’re good with him. Maybe if we both stay home we’ll be able to make this work.”

“What would I tell my boss, Mabel?” Pacifica asks her, “oh sorry, I can’t come into work today. My brother-in-law turned himself into a five year old and my wife needs my help!”

“Yes!” Mabel shouts. Pacifica glares at her, and then Mabel really thinks about the situation.

“Alright,” Mabel admits, “I guess we can’t do that.”

“You think?” Pacifica asks.

“You don’t have to rub it in,” Mabel mutters.

“Who else could help?” Pacifica asks.

“Well I’m certainly not asking our parents,” Mabel says. The first time that their parents found out that Dipper did careless magic, they both freaked out. They wouldn’t take this well at all. Grenda and Marius are both still in Austria, and all of Dipper’s college buddies moved to the East coast. Candy’s the only viable option, and she’s in New York pitching the video game the two of them were designing together to a game developer. Mabel decides to give it a try anyways. Mabel dials Candy’s number.

“Hey, Mabel,” Candy says.

“Please you’ve got to come back right now,” she says.

“What?” Candy asks, “Mabel, I literally just got here.”

“Dipper’s turned into a five year old,” Mabel tells her.

“What?” Candy asks, “Mabel, that’s ridiculous.” Mabel rolls her eyes, and then hangs up. She sends a picture of her with her itty bitty brother to Candy with the caption “do you believe me now?”

Candy calls her again, and says, “Yes, Mabel. I believe you.”

“Then would you please come? We need your help,” Mabel says.

“Mabel,” she says, “You’re his sister, and Paz is his best friend. I think that you two can handle it without me.”

“Candy,” Mabel groans.

“If he’s still five when I finish this deal then I’ll help,” she says, “I promise.”

“You don’t sound very worried,” Mabel says, accusingly. Mabel can almost hear Candy rolling her eyes on the other end of the line.

“Mabel,” she says, “you three will get this figured out. You always do.”

“And if we don’t?” Mabel asks.

“Then I’ll babysit my boyfriend,” she says, “but not until I get back.”

“Alright, Candy,” Mabel says.

“Bye, Mabel,” Candy says in an almost chipper tone. She’s so excited that she’s out of town and dodged this bullet. The line goes dead, and Mabel groans. She’s going to end up taking care of her much littler brother until they find a way to change him back. She’d always made jokes about Dipper being the little brother in the past, but she never wanted something like this to happen. By the time that they come out of the kitchen, the credits are of the movie are rolling. Mabel realizes that they’re going to have figure out what to do with Dipper. Mabel has no idea what to do with a five year, especially one who’s her brother.

“What are we going to do?” Mabel asks.

“Well,” Pacifica says, “personally I’d prefer to sleep in my own bed. We have a guest room.” Mabel sort of meant in general, but making sleeping arrangements for today is important too, she supposes.

“Do you want to spend the night with us?” Mabel asks. He doesn’t look all that excited about it, but he agrees. They leave the apartment, and walk out to the car. Mabel opens up the back seat for Dipper and gets ready to sit down in the passenger’s seat. Pacifica doesn’t trust her driving after the time that she ran them into a pole, so her wife’s already in the driver’s seat.

“Where’s the car seat?” he asks.

“We don’t have one,” Mabel says.

“I’m not riding without a car seat,” he says, “it isn’t safe.” Mabel tries to think of a solution, and then thinks of one.

“You can ride on my lap,” she says.

“Mabes,” Pacifica says, “I don’t think that’s legal.”

“I’ll wrap my arms around you like a car seat,” she says.

Dipper contemplates this, and then decides that it's alright. Mabel scoops him up in her arms, and then sits down in the backseat. She puts on her seatbelt, which ends up going right over his head, and wrapping her arms around him. Pacifica starts the car, and doesn’t turn on the radio. Mabel, naturally starts singing “The Wheels on the Bus”. Dipper joins in, and soon she can hear Pacifica groaning. By the time they pull up to their house, Mabel and little Dipper have worked through the entire collection of kids songs including: The Itsy Bitsy Spider, I’m a Little Teapot, Mary Had a Little Lamb, Ring Around the Rosie, Found a Peanut, and God Bless My Underwear.

Mabel’s honestly a little worried that Pacifica is contemplating divorce by the time that they get back. She picks him up and sets him down on the garage floor when they finally get back to their house.

“Carry me!” he shouts, and Mabel rolls her eyes but picks him up and holds him on her hip. Pacifica opens up the door, and Mabel carries Dipper to the guest room. Then she drops him on the bed.

“Alright,” she says, “it’s bed time!” Then she turns off the light.

“Wait!” he shouts, and then Mabel turns the light back on.

“I’m hungry,” he says. Mabel sighs, but she leads him to the kitchen and looks through the fridge for things that a growing Dipdop might like to eat.

“Okay,” Mabel says, “we’ve got mac and cheese, dino nuggets, and pudding cups.” Mabel suddenly realizes that her diet hasn’t changed at all since she was five. He takes a pudding cup and some mac and cheese, and then Mabel thinks that he can finally go to bed. Then maybe she and Paz can still watch that movie.

“Alright,” she say, “it’s definitely bed time now.” Then she gestures towards the bed, and Dipper frowns at her.

“That can’t be it,” he says, “we haven’t even brushed my teeth!”

“Alright,” Mabel says, “I’ll just take care of that.” She hurries through the house, to where Pacifica’s getting ready in their bathroom.

“Do we have extra toothbrushes?” she asks. Pacifica turns around and gestures to the toothbrush in her mouth.

“Oh, sorry,” Mabel says. Her wife brushes for another couple of seconds, and then spits into the sink. She wipes the excess toothpaste froth onto the hand towel, and then turns to Mabel.

“Yeah,” she says, “we’ve got some in the cabinet behind you.” Mabel looks, and grabs a brand new toothbrush from out behind a pile of lotions and body washes. She rips the packaging apart and throws it in the trash can underneath her sink. Then she pulls her tube of toothpaste out drawer, and bounds through the house.

“I got it!” she shouts, holding up the toothbrush and toothpaste as she enters the guest room.

“Let me take you on a _magical journey_ ,” Mabel says, “to the bathroom.” Dipper giggles at that.

“You really are Mabel,” he says happily as he takes the supplies from her. Mabel feels really warm at that. He comes out of the bathroom a few minutes later, with a smile and a little bit of frothy toothpaste on his mouth. Mabel wipes it away.

“Can you find your way back to the room?” she asks.

“Well,” he says, “yeah. But-” He waits for a moment, deciding whether or not he’s going to say the next thing.

“But you have to read me a story,” he says.

“Um,” Mabel says, “I don’t think that I have any stories.” The only books that she knows that they have in the house are some of Pacifica’s business textbooks, a phonebook, and her copy of the script for Sweeney Todd. She can safely say that none of these things are suitable material to read to a five year old.

“Story, story!” Dipper chants.

“Okay,” Mabel says, “I’ll make one up.” She sits down on the bed, and Dipper curls up inside the covers.

“Once upon a time,” she starts, and then she proceeds to weave the tale of the summer that they spent in Gravity Falls. She changes the names, but the spirit stays the same. By the time that Benjamin Payne opens the portal and releases Bennett Payne from the alternate dimension, Dipper has already fallen asleep. He looks so tiny and peaceful.

Mabel tries to push away the thought that he might never regain those memories, that their summer in Gravity Falls together will never be more than a story to him. Mabel tries to think of something a little bit happier, and ends up thinking that she and Dipper must have been an adorable handful when they were young. She quietly makes her way out of the room, and turns off the light on her way out. She leaves the door open, and leaves the hall light on as well. She remembers that Dipper used to be terribly afraid of the dark.

It’s nearly twelve thirty by the time that Mabel falls into bed beside Paz, and her wife is already fast asleep. She sighs internally, but gently climbs into bed, trying not to disturb the other woman. She had just wanted a night at home with her wife. Instead she’d gotten whatever this was. She’s not happy as she drifts off to sleep.

* * *

 

She wakes up to the sound of Pacifica’s alarm at 6:00 and groans. She rolls back over, and tries to go back to sleep.

Pacifica shakes her, and Mabel mutters, “Five more minutes, Paz.”

“I think I know how to fix your brother,” she says. Mabel wakes right up at that, and sits right up, looking her at her tired wife that hasn’t even ran a brush through her sleep-tangled hair yet. Sometimes Mabel thinks that the unrefined Pacifica she sees early in the mornings might be her favorite.

“What?” she asks, “how??”

“Okay,” Pacifica says, “I think that you’ve just got to perform the spell again and then it will reverse itself.”

“No,” Mabel says, “there’s no way that I can do that.”

“You’ve done it before,” Pacifica says, remembering the time that Mabel tried one of the spells and ended up setting her sweater on fire.

“Look,” Mabel says, “Dipper’s the one that does the magic. I’m just that makes fun of him when he messes it up.”

“You help him fix it too,” Pacifica says. Mabel isn’t convinced.

“Mabel,” she says, “you know that I hate magic, but I think that this could work. You’ve got as much magic as Dipper does.”

“Yes,” Mabel says, “but I can’t do something like this. This is advanced magic! Dipper’s been training with this stuff for thirteen years and he still messed it up!”

“Mabes,” she says, “you can do anything you set your mind to.”

“Paz,” she says, “I-I don’t think that I can.”

“You’re going to have to,” she says, “unless you want to spend the rest of your life raising your brother.” That sounds awful, but not as awful as the prospect of losing the brother that she grew up with, that she shared everything with forever.

“Alright,” Mabel says, “I can try.” She thinks about it for a moment, and then realizes.

“Wait,” she says, “the spellbook’s still at Dipper’s.”

“You didn’t think to bring it?” Pacifica asks, sounding less than impressed.

“No,” Mabel says, embarrassedly. Pacifica sighs.

“You stay here with little Dipper, I’ll go get it,” she says.

“But you’ve got to get to work,” Mabel says.

“Not until 8:30,” she says, “I’ve got some time, Mabes.” About thirty minutes later, Pacifica arrives back with the spellbook in hand.

“Alright,” she says hastily, “are you ready to fix your brother?” Mabel flips through the pages, and finds the spell that Dipper used. 

She walks into the room, and finds the itty bitty Dipper asleep in their queen-sized guest bed. She turns the lights on, and Dipper groans as pulls the covers over his head. Mabel takes out the spell, and recites it, really focusing on what she wants the spell to do. She sees a strange glow from underneath the covers, and suddenly there’s a much larger form underneath.

“Oh thank god,” she says, and she jumps on the bed. She doesn’t really intend to land on Dipper, but she does anyways. It kind of hurts her, but she bets that it hurts him a whole lot more.

“Owww my god!” he shouts. He flails around underneath the covers, and Mabel laughs. She knows that she shouldn’t, but hearing his adult voice after a day is really nice. He finally frees his head from the blankets, and he looks incredibly confused to see her.

“Mabel?” he asks, “what’s going on?”

He looks around a little closer, and asks, “How did I get to your house?”

She takes a little while to answer the questions, so he takes the liberty of asking, “Would you please get off of me?” She slides off of him and onto the edge of the bed, and then she starts laughing. Dipper has no idea of what happened, and she just can’t even grasp that concept.

“What happened?” he asks.

“You turned into a five year old,” Pacifica tells him. She’s leaning against the wall, and seems to be thoroughly enjoying the confusion.

“Really?” Dipper asks.

“Yup,” Mabel says, “we have pictures to prove it.” She takes out her phone, and shows him a picture of a small Dipper crying, a small Dipper in her lap in the car, and a small Dipper in a much too large pine tree hat.

“Well,” he says, “I guess that happened.” Mabel nods her head because yes, it did in fact happen.

“Wait,” he says, “the hair changing spell went wrong, didn’t it?” He doesn’t wait for them to answer, and runs to find a mirror.

“Ugh,” he groans, “my hair still looks awful.”

“At least you’re not five!” Mabel says, and Pacifica snorts.Dipper groans as she comes out of the bathroom, but his hair doesn’t seem to look quite as bad. That’s probably because Mabel just thinks it’s a relief that he’s back to being twenty five again.

“It still looks awful,” he says, “maybe I should try again.”

Mabel shouts, “No!” at the same time as Pacifica says, “Don’t you dare.”

Dipper cringes, and says, “Alright, I’ll just leave my hair awful.”

Mabel claps him on the shoulder and tells him, “Way to take one for the team.” Pacifica checks the time and says, “Oh my god, I’m running late. I’ve gotta get ready for work. You two enjoy the reunion thing.”

“Love you, Paz!” Mabel shouts. Then she turns to Dipper and she glares.

“And you,” she says, poking him harshly in the chest, “need to be more careful with your magic.”

“You sound like Pacifica,” he says.

“Look,” Mabel says, “you really had me worried.” Mabel normally pretends that things are alright, even if they really aren’t. She doesn’t like to let anyone know that she gets sad and scared too, but this time, she really can;t hold it in.

“I thought that we weren’t going to be able to turn you back,” Mabel says, “and that, that we’d lose you.” He hugs her, and fucking pats her back the way that they always have. Mabel laughs to try to cover up the fact that she really wants to cry.

“You’re stuck with me forever,” he says. Mabel does laugh this time, and she pats his back too.

“I guess we didn’t get stupid,” Mabel says, and then they break the hug. Dipper looks like he wants to say something about that, but he doesn’t. Even though Mabel’s not always been that open with her negative emotions, Dipper’s always been more private with his than even she has.

“Do you think that there’s anyway to fix my hair?” he asks.

“Do you consider glitter a solution?” she asks.

“Forget that I asked,” he mutters.

“We could check the book again tonight,” he suggests.

“Oh no no no,” Mabel says, “tonight is Pacifica and I night. We’re going out tonight!” Date nights are very important to them, just as important as stay-in nights. And she just missed a stay-in night for Dipper last night. Tonight is a wife sort of night.

“You know,” Mabel says, “we probably got enough pictures and photos that you could make episode about this, if you wanted.” Dipper’s eyes widen.

“There’s no way in hell this is going on the show,” he says. Dipper wants to look cool and suave on his show. She knows that he wouldn't want a five year old version of himself on his show, even if it would make a good segment. She just wants to tease him. 

“But why?” she asks, “your cheeks were so pinchable.” He glares.

“That does reminds me,” he says, “I wanted to get this next episode all wrapped up before Candy gets back.”

“I’ll drive you back,” Mabel offers.

“You don’t have to,” he says, “I can catch a bus.”

 

“Oh come on,” Mabel says, “I do freelance art work. I can take a twenty minute break so you don’t have to walk all over kingdom come.”

“Well,” Dipper says, “I can’t really argue with that.”

“Mabel?” he asks.

“Yeah, Dip?” she asks as they start to walk towards the garage.

“How were my clothes,” he says, “when I got turned into a five year old?”

“Well they just,” Mabel says, “they just  _fit._ ” She doesn't understand why that would happen, but it did. 

“That doesn’t make any sense at all,” he says, “that spell shouldn’t have changed the clothes along with my body." 

“Don’t apply logic to magic,” Mabel tells him, “it’ll only make your head hurt.” Dipper sighs.

“That’s what always happens,” he says, and Mabel laughs. They’ve been having crazy adventures for more than half of their lives. Neither of them really expected the world to start making sense now. Their lives are a bit strange, but that’s what makes them interesting. Mabel honestly appreciates every strange happening, because that’s what brings her family together, and there’s nothing more important than family. 


End file.
